Brushes and brush heads are used in an almost endless array of applications, ranging is size, shape, material, along with bristle size, shape and arrangement. One issue that arises in the manufacture and use of brush heads is the manner in which the bristles, which are normally arranged in tufts, are located and secured in the brush head. There are numerous ways to embed the tufts of bristles, which can vary depending on the type of material from which the bristles are made, the application to which the brush is to be employed, which may require a certain level of bristle retention, in addition to the size and/or shape constraints imposed by the brush head itself.
Bristle location and retention become increasing difficult as the size of the brush head reduces, due to a reduction in the overall material forming the head and which may be used to secure the bristles, in addition to a reduction in the amount of available surface area on the head from which the bristles may project. Finally, the shape of the head may impose further restrictions or difficulties in inserting and retaining the bristles. This is particularly relevant when seeking to produce a brush head whose surface, from which the tufts of bristles project, is curved, for example spherical or hemispherical.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a template for a tufted curved surface such as a hemisphere, which template addresses some of the above issues.